1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling vest system and more particularly pertains to providing a vest with thermally efficient cooling of the upper torso, front and back, of a wearer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of heating and cooling systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, heating and cooling systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of heating and cooling a user are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,403,676 issued Jul. 9, 1946 to Modlinski relates to a heat and cold applicator. U.S. Pat. No. 5,484,448 issued Jan. 16, 1996 to Steele relates to a garment and method for cooling body temperature. U.S. Pat. No. 5,605,144 issued Feb. 25, 1997 to Simmons relates to a heating garment with pouch for accommodating inserted heating packets. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 421,329 issued Mar. 7, 2000 to Adams relates to a garment for thermal treatment.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe cooling vest system that allows providing a vest with thermally efficient cooling of the upper torso, front and back, of a wearer.
In this respect, the cooling vest system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a vest with thermally efficient cooling of the upper torso, front and back, of a wearer. Such system is particularly beneficial in alleviating the heat stress symptomatic to multiple sclerosis and burn victims.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved cooling vest system which can be used for providing a vest with thermally efficient cooling of the upper torso, front and back, of a wearer. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.